Cables are commonly used with electronic devices such as computers, cellphones, and portable media devices. When cables are subject to repeated physical manipulations that exert bend and strain forces on the cable, the cable can eventually break or tear. Smaller diameter cables and cables used in connection with portable electronic devices are generally more susceptible to breakage because they are more frequently handled by being bent, pulled, tangled, or wrapped. Cable manufacturers have conventionally used strain-relief mechanisms to ease the stress burden on cables. However, many of these conventional strain-relief mechanisms are ineffective or are not aesthetically pleasing.